


Sounds of Life

by Rallinious



Category: Chuki
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rallinious/pseuds/Rallinious
Summary: A Short story set in the Chuki fan made city of Citoseki. Written as a gift for a good friend off site, featuring the characters Matthias (Rallinious) and Zizzi (Korichi).
Kudos: 1





	Sounds of Life

A pair of chuki sat inside a sparsely decorated break room. One, a grey blue Qiu chuki wore a strange hard hat with a lightbulb on the top, and idly pulled the cord turning it on and off with his tail, slouched forward in his seat half over the table. The other, a dark green blue Aes chuki, sat back in his chair, and tapped his fingers in rhythm to the music playing loudly just a few walls away from them.

The night club, Haven, was bustling tonight. They had gotten there early as Matthias had a set to play that evening. He was excited, if a touch on edge, he’d had run plenty of sets at this point both for his day job as a radio DJ and his night job here. But tonight was to be his own custom mixed set. Up until now he’d been using the house mixes, Haven had a high standards for quality tracks after all. But he had finally convinced his boss to give him a shot.

Matthias rubbed over his face tiredly, in fact the last week his sleep had been all over the place as he mixed and remixed to fine tune everything. Even having friends swing by to sample tracks. His blue eyes moved over to the other chuki at the table with him, Zizzi had came by the night prior to sample the completed set and to hang out. Matthias couldn't help but close his eyes and smile thinking about it, though the idle thoughts were quickly chased away from another loud click from Zizzi’s helmet as the bulb flashed on. His friend was clearly bored waiting.

“I know you gotta do that to keep from overcharging Zi, but does it gotta be so loud?” Matthias asked with a quiet groan.

“But I’m so bored!” Zizzi exclaimed with an equally loud groan “Besides, can’t you just make the sound quieter with your magic?”

Matthias rolled his eyes “And end up even more drained before my set?” He replied. His sound based magic certainly let him do so and gave him other advantages besides, it’s why he became a DJ after all to learn more ways to use his rare Aether typing. But he was far too tired currently to burn anymore. 

“In that case let me give you a charge before you go on?” Zizzi asked, waving his tail back and forth, electricity casually arcing between his fingers.

“Right, you can do that.” Matthias replied, having experienced his friend's strange abilities the night prior. All it took was bodily contact and Zizzi could charge objects or other chuki with energy like a battery. It felt almost like the rush from downing an energy drink but a much stronger effect, though the crash after was just as bad. 

Zizzi wiggled the fingers of his out stretched hand with a smirk.

“Alright, but your walking me home, I crashed super hard last time.” Matthias teased. Placing his hand on his friends and interlacing their fingers. The crystals on Zizzi’s hands started to glow as did Matthias’ own, his skin prickling from the rush of energy. The sound from outside dying down as Matthias placed his fingers of his free hand on the crystal by his ear and ran them over it counter-clockwise, like turning a dial. He was starting to feel better already, all that was left was for them to wait for the on deck DJ to buzz him in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the club, the evenings quiet was disturbed as a truck loaded down with wooden crates of various sizes tore down a street. The drivers wore hoods over their heads to hide their faces. Behind them chased several uniformed city defence officers on motorbikes and an orange Aes chuki, whose outfit and stowed weapons clearly made him out to be an adventurer.

As the chase continued one of the hooded figures leaned out of the passenger window, looking behind them, the officers hot on their heels. The figures hands suddenly glowing with Ki energy, as they motioned upward the ground behind them start to shake and shift as a massive wall of stone, fifteen feet tall was made from the stone street. The ploy worked as the officers were forced to break off the chase as all of them screeched to a halt. The adventurer however quickly skid and turned making their way down a side alley to a neighboring street, a tailwind whipping up behind them.

The truck continued down the street at blazing speed, approaching the more populated side of the city just down past some cliff paths. Shaped stone buildings lit by glowing neon lights, glass windows and the head lights of other vehicles. And in the center of it all, a large lightning nexus crystal glowing yellow that floated above the cities central temple. A giant crystal tree glowing the same color on its leaves and almost cradling the nexus as it’s trunk and boughs wrapped around it, safely absorbing any electrical discharges that came from the Nexus.

As the figure looking behind then returned to his seat, his partner turned to him.

“Did we lose them?” The driver asked, looking at his partner.

“Yeah man, they ain’t making up for that detour.” The passenger replied, leaning back triumphantly in their seat.

“Good, get the boss on the line, let him know the deal was a-” The drivers words were cut short however as his partner shouted over him.

“Hey man look out!”

No sooner had those words been spoken did the adventurer from before tear around the corner ahead of the truck, the wind behind him gusting like a hurricane. As the adventurer drove past, the wind slammed the larger vehicle, making it spin out as the driver fought to control it. As it spun the truck eventually slammed over a guardrail with a loud crash of metal, sending it flying over the side of the cliff. Causing the driver and his partner to let at a shared scream, the truck landing wheels down and rapidly going down the slope right into an opening to the caves below like a giant slide. All while the crates in the back rocked, strange, but angry and loud noises coming from them.

The adventurer let out a frustrated sigh, his plan had backfired somewhat. As he looked at the damaged railing and cloud of dust kicked up by the truck as it sped down the slope and into one of the old water tunnels. Grabbing the radio on his bike and pressing the button on it’s side as it crackled to life.

“CDF dispatch, Suspects have gone over a cliff side and down into one of the waterways to the Reservoir, I’m going to pursue. Over.” The adventures said, while revving the engine on his motorbike, not waiting for a reply as he sped off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthias and Zizzi sat in the waiting room listening to the music played from Matthias’ headphones. When Matthias felt his phone vibrate and buzz, he knew it was time for his set. Giving Zizzi a smile as he let go of his friends hand.

“Alright I think that’s enough to get me through the night Zi, thanks for the pick me up.” Matthias said, gathering up his bag and starting to rummage through it, making his way out.

“Yeah yeah, break a leg Matty I’ll be watching!” Zizzi half teased, waving his friend off before getting up himself and making his way to the club floor.

The club was bustling tonight, with Chuki of all types just enjoying a good night of music, dancing and drinking. Then again, Zizzi thought, Heaven was always pulling in large crowds this time of year with tourists going to the Reservoir to check out the nightlife under Citoseki. As he sat down at the bar, waving to the bartender and ordering a drink. Before turning back to watch the DJ booth as Zizzi could see Matthias getting set up.

Matthias checked and double checked his devices, his heart racing in his chest causing his fingers to fumble. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before exhaling.

“Come on Matty, you’ve done this plenty of times.” Matthias said to himself quietly, trying to shake it off. Before resuming a more confident posture with another deep breath and flicking on the microphone.

“Good evening folks” Matthias started, his voice brimming with practised confidence.  
“Eight here coming in with a special set to get you from tonight into the wee hours of the morning. But before we get this ride moving I want to give a quick shoutout to a good friend of mine in the crowd tonight. Who thanks to him and folks like him we can party all night long! Here’s to you Zi. ”

There was a loud cheer from the crowd as Matthias spun up the music, a steady beat echoing out from the large speakers by the booth and around the dance floor. The club seemed to brighten up, or maybe that was just the lights that reacted to each beat of the music, shifting color and intensity, flashing and moving with along with the tempo like practised dancers. The crowd living in the moment only for it all to come to a sudden stop.

There was a loud crash from above the club, dust and some of the roof scattering everywhere. There were screams as people started to panic. Zizzi and Matthias could both see what looked like a truck dangling nose down from part of the roof that hadn’t been crashed through or crumbled, suspended by thick wires and parts of the metal rafters. The head lights of the truck flickered on and off, the covers busted and the front of the vehicle in not much better shape.

For a fortune, Matthias could see no one in the club looked hurt, only scared as security rushed in to try and get everyone to the emergency exits. There was a lot of crowding as everyone tried to get out as quickly as possible, the bouncers doing their best to keep everyone calm and the situation under control.

Matthias could see Zizzi across from him trying to make his way over to the back rooms. As Matthias moved to leave the booth, there was several more loud crashing noises and the splintering of wood as crates from the back of the truck hit the dance floor releasing these strange quadruped creatures, bigger then an Aes Chuki, with long pointed spines like needles and long snouts. After scrambling to their feet, the creatures growled aggressively, flashing rows of sharp teeth as their quills twitched and fanned out.

Matthias could see from his vantage point the security teams, most of whom were earth Chuki, make walls of stone between everyone else and the creatures, trying to isolate them to the dance floor. In response one of the creatures slammed into the wall, bouncing off it and breaking some of its quills, but it only seemed to make it and the rest even more frantic.

It was then pushing through the crowd was an orange Aes Chuki, wearing leather riding gear, and a pair of fancy looking daggers at his waist. Wasting no time the stranger leapt over the barrier walls on the dance floor, starting to dispatch the creatures, with swift movements. Making the creatures look sluggish in comparison. 

It was not long before the stranger had dispatched most of the creatures, the last one charging at him, but the stranger countered with a quick, wind charged blow to the creatures head. Sending it tumbling into the barrier unconscious. Matthias could see the strangers crystals glowing a soft yellow. And by the badge his could now clearly see on the strangers jacket, it was an Adventurer's guild badge.

Sensing that things have started to calm down with everyone else save the three of them gone, Matthias stepped down from the DJ booth. Walking pasted Zizzi who was still keeping his head down near the staff exit. Hopping over the barrier Zizzi shot a disapproving look at Matthias.

“What are you doing?!” Zizzi mouthed at Matthias. 

To which Matthias replied with a shrug. Everything looked safe the creatures were clearly down for the count and the truck had since stopped moving. As Matthias approached the adventurer he looked side to side, getting a better look at the creatures now. Each of them had strange numbered markings seemingly burned into their sides.

Matthias waved at the adventurer as he approached, then there was a groaning from above, stopping Matthias in his tracks. The truck began to tilt more, making Matthias turn to try and hurriedly get back. Another larger crate tumbled from the truck bed, landing in front of him with a loud crash of wood. 

Inside it was another creature different from the others, it’s limbs bulbous with strangely shaped fingers and feet and skin or hide colored like grey stone. As far as Matthias could see it didn’t have a discernible face, but orange crystals dotted the creatures body, almost like a chuki’s but far more like spikes. 

Matthias started to back away as the creature stirred. Matthias could see more of the same numerical brand on the creatures “head” or what ever counted for it. The creature let out a sudden a piercing loud screen that seemed to rattled around in Matthias’ head, but there was something else too, something underneath that sound.

The moment of distraction was all the creature needed however as with an outstretched hand the stone barriers started to crumble and the stone debris floated to and covered the creatures arms and body like armor, it’s size and mass swelling to tower over Matthias. With only the orange crystals peaking our from the creatures armor like many varied eyes.

With another cry that snapped Matthias’ mind back to reality, the creature then with its towering arm took a swing at Matthias. While trying to dive out of the way, Matthias felt a gust of wind underneath him that sent him flying head over kettle into the tables by the edge of the dance floor with a loud and painful crash.

Zizzi rushed over to his friend, trying to keep low as he could hear the monster rampaging, smashing things as the adventurer darted around it, their daggers sparking with each strike of the creatures stone armor. Sending piece scattering off that were quickly reformed with more stone.

In a pile of over turned chairs and tables Zizzi saw Matthias laying unconscious on the floor. Rushing over in a panic, he grabbed Matthias’ hand. His crystals starting to glow softly.

“Come on Matty… please be ok...” Zizzi whispered under his breath. A short few moments pass before Matthias lets out a loud groan.

“Zi? Ugh…” Matthias groaned, trying to sit up. His whole body ached and his head pounded as he held it in his hand. Matthias’ ears twitched as he heard the fight going on not to fair away from them.

“What were you thinking?!” Zizzi shouted “You should have never gone in there!” 

“Zi, I’m fine. Just sor-” Matthias attempted to reply.

“And what if you weren’t huh?!” Zizzi cut him off, Matthias could see the look of concern on his friends face.

“Zi I…” Matthias’ words trailed off, the awkward silence only broken by another piercing cry from the monster.

As Matthias and Zizzi looked over the creature seemed to be going at full steam still. The adventurer however looked winded and getting more and more tired.

“We need to get out of here Matty, before that thing decides it wants to bring the building down.” Zizzi said, pulling on his friend’s arm.

Matthias was lost in a moment of focused thought however, that sound under the creatures screek, what was it? The answer gnawed at him at the corners of his mind. He had heard it before. Then all at once it made sense with the markings and the crates. The creature was clearly scared, and in pain?

“Zi we can’t leave yet,” Matthias finally said, standing up.

“Are you crazy?! Look at that thing, we need to get out of that adventurers’ way.” Zizzi replied.

As they spoke one of the monsters arms went wide, scattering bits of wall, chairs and tables near them. Causing them both to duck under cover.  
“Zi I’m serious, if we don’t do something that adventurer might be in trouble. And I need your help to do it.”

Zizzi folded his arms in a grumble casting a look back over to the fight, noting the way it was turning too. 

“Ugh, fine!” Zizzi conceded, throwing his arms up. “I assume you have something in mind then.”

The adventurer slid with a bref gust of wind pushing him further, dodging another of the monsters powerful blow. Looking back where he stood, he could see a Chuki sized crater in the floor. His breathing was heavy, he was starting to over exert himself, especially having to save that civilian before, if this went on much longer, his thoughts staying focused on the monster that looked like it was reading another blow.

“Hey ugly rock monster thing, over here!” Zizzi shouted, arms wrapped around Matthias’ shoulders.

“You might want to get out of the way buddy.” Matthias shouted after, cranking the dials on the speaker system.

The adventurer, not missing a beat quickly moved out of the way with blinding speed. As Matthias flicked on the sound system, the speakers began blaring sound. As his eyes started to glow amping the sound while also protecting their ears, all while Zizzi super charged him with energy through his own magic.

The monster roared, the focused wave of sound blasting it like a torrent of water. Matthias only cranked it higher as he could see it pushing the creature back, thought it was trying to fight it. He could also feel the speakers his hands were placed on vibrating violently, they wouldn’t hold for much longer, he just hoped they would hold long enough for him to tune the sound wave.

The monsters’ armor started to crack and peel off, only to be reformed just like Matthias had hoped. Turning up the intensity up even more, more and more pieces of it started to crumble. The creatures crystals started to flicker, it was reforming its armor slower. Though it was now trying to move towards them, slowly but surely.

“Come on, work damn it.” Matthias thought, the speaker under him starting to tear its self apart. 

The Monster reached out a hand seemingly to try and grab them. Zizzi said something, but Matthias couldn’t hear it. Holding the barrage as long as the speakers could handle. The monster inching closer. Until suddenly it’s armor fully cracked and crumbled to the ground, the creature along with it, no longer able to move from overexertion, just as the speakers finally gave out.

Matthias and Zizzi both let out a collective sigh. The dance floor was completely trashed from the fight, the lights had mostly fallen and broken on the floor. But they were both alive, if tired. The adventurer making their way over to the two of them as they hopped out of the DJ booth.

“Well, that was certainly gutsy of you two, thanks by the way. If I might ask, what are your names?” The adventurer asked.

“Matthias.”

“Zizzi.” They both respectively replied.

“Quin.” The adventurer replied in kind.

“Well I’m just glad it worked.” Said Zizzi while lightly punching Matthias’ arm.

“Speaking of, how DID you know that would work?” Quin asked, folding his arms and leaning against a wall.

“Technically, I didn’t. I wasn’t sure I could get the speakers to hit the right frequency I needed. But you looked like you were in trouble. And that creature.” Matthias said, rubbing the back of his head.

“What about it?” Quin asked, now curious, his gaze locked on Matthias.

“Maybe you’ll think I’m crazy but… it sounded scared, but more then that. It was in pain.” Matthias said.

“Makes sense, keep this to yourselves but I’ve been tailing this truck along with the CFD as part of a smuggling bust.” Quin replied.

“Anyway.” Quin said, turning as he saw CDF officers starting to pour into the building. “You both showed some real bravery tonight, you ever think of jobs as guild members? We could always use more hands.” 

Zizzi and Mathias exchanged a bewildered glance with each other.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Quin chuckled “At the very least swing by and let me treat you to some drinks, it’s the least I can do after you saved my back side tonight.”

Matthias and Zizzi both nodded in agreement.

“We don’t see why not” Zizzi replied.

“Good, I’ll see you two around then.” Quin said waving them off as he walked towards the officers.

Matthias turned, giving Zizzi a big grin.

“Oh don’t you give me that.” Zizzi responded “I’m still mad at you for recklessly going in there.”

Matthias rubbed his own forehead “I’m sorry Zi.”

“You better be!” Zizzi exclaimed.

“Ugh. My boss is going to kill me….” Mathias groaned around his hands.

Looking over the destroyed club again, one of the final hanging lights fell from the rafters, crashing loudly on the ground.


End file.
